


Needs

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babies: what are they and how do they work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) \- _Hohenheim/Trisha, though some baby Elric could be interesting._  
> 

Trisha had barely dozed off when Ed's screams cut through the quietness of dawn, waking her once more. She rolled toward the edge of the bed to get up, but gasped and doubled over in pain. She'd had a long and labored delivery, and the Rockbells had warned her the strain would affect her for a few days at least. She pressed her palms into her belly and tried to keep from moaning as the contraction washed over her.

Next to her, Hohenheim stirred in his sleep, then woke with a start. "Trisha!" He was leaning over her, hovering.

She swallowed hard as the pain began to recede. "I'm fine. The baby."

Hohenheim looked over at the bassinet where newborn Edward thrashed and screamed. "It's crying." He seemed worried and a bit clueless. "What does it need?"

"He's probably hungry, dear. Could you please bring him to me?"

His eyes went wide, and he asked, "Are you sure?"

"He may need changing," Trisha said smoothly, purposefully ignoring his real question and enjoying the panic on his face. "Just bring him here and we'll find out." He was always so unsure when it came to things like this - the complete opposite of how he dealt with his science - but he was a father now. He'd have to learn how to deal with his fears, the sooner the better.

At her nod, Hohenheim climbed out of the bed and warily approached the screaming baby. Even from her spot in bed, she could see that Edward had thrown off the top part of his swaddle, his tiny arms flailing visible in the dim morning light. Trisha watched Hohenheim try to calculate how to lift the infant, his large hands hovering over their son, repositioning, afraid to touch. Just as she was about to prod him once more, he finally made his move, carefully sliding his hands beneath the baby, cradling his head and supporting his bottom. For a moment, Hohenheim simply stood next to the bassinet, gazing at their son, the amazement on his face infectious.

Then, Hohenheim seemed to realize he was, in fact, holding their child, screaming and red, and he all but flew to the bed, offering Edward to her like he wasn't his to hold. She sighed, but happily took Ed into her arms, stroking her finger down his cheek. "Are you hungry, darling?" She snuck her hand down to check his diaper, which felt empty and dry. Hohenheim climbed into bed and, with all the concentration of a scientist performing an experiment, pointed his index finger and tentatively stroked the baby's face much like Trisha had done. She smiled, and Hohenheim smiled back at her.

When Ed latched onto Hohenheim's finger with his little mouth, Trisha laughed and released the top of her gown to feed him. The baby quickly grabbed hold and began suckling. Hohenheim scooted closer and wrapped an arm over them. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Despite feeling like death washed over, full of aches and stitches and fatigue, Trisha couldn't stop herself from smiling. Her Hohenheim had given her a beautiful son, a beautiful family. There was nothing more in the world she could want. She rested her forehead against her partner's chest and sighed, the tiny baby between them still suckling quietly.


End file.
